catslivinginthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
The Only Ones to Fight back
'Author: 'Blue Spark 'Series: 'Moonrise Series 'Summary: '''The story is tooken by Moonpaw she lives in Riverclan. Moonpaw finds love in a different clan and she knows it's forbidden but that doesnt stop her from seeing him. Later in the story her loves clan's prey gets very scarce and they plan to attack all the clans and get there territory. Read more to find out what happens in The Only Ones to Fight back. Prologue It was a nice sunny day,but there were no animal noises. Three cats walked into a big clearing,there were lots of other cats in the clearing sharing tounges,sleeping,or practicing fighting moves. A sleek brown she-cat with black stripes started to walk up to the three cats. A kit started running behind her,the kit was gray with pure green shining eyes. They got to the cats standing by the entrance to the clearing. "Hello." the big gray tom said to the she-cat as she walked up with the kit at her heel. "Hello. Now where is the prey?" The she-cat asked she frowned,then saw a white she-cat and a bold black tom holding some prey. The she-cat sighed. "It's scrace isn't it?" "Oh yes it is,but there is another patrol we ran across them. They have some prey which is good." The gray tom said. He signaled to the white she-cat and the black tom went to go put their prey in the fresh-kill pile. They went and dropped the prey in the pile and went to rest. The she-cat looked back at the kit. "Ok but we need prey" She looked back at the tom. "We can't let the clan starve! We have to do something about this quickly!" She rasped. "Well you know the gathering is only in a moon." The tom looked at the she-cat. The she-cat looked at him longingly "True" she said and looked down. "I will tell Darkstar." She said. The tom sighed. "Alright better go." He said and started to walk away. She turned and watched him walk away. ''"What has gotten into him!" She thought. She walked toward Darkstar's den and walked in. ---- "Great idea young one!" A dark gray bold she-cat said. "So are we going to do something about the prey at the next gathering?" The brown sleek she-cat asked Darkstar. "Of course you mouse-brained fool,the prey is scarce and you asked me a mouse-brained question a mouse-brained cat would ask!" Darkstar snapped in her face. "We will surelly do something about this." Chapter 1 A young kit walked ino a big clearing with cats circling around a big tall rock. The kits mother came walking out behind her. "Wash your flank." Her mom said to her. "Alright." The kit said and started to wash her flank. The kit was Moonkit a gray she-cat with darker gray stripes on her flank. The mother was Softcloud a white she-cat with some gray fur. The kit licked her flank until it was all shiny and clean. "''There! All clean." ''She thought. "Go up there and sit with Meadowpaw and Orangepaw." Her mother said. "Mom! We aren't apprentices yet." Moonkit said. "Well you guys will be in about a mintute." Softcloud said to Moonkit. "Now go up there." "Ok. " Moonkit ran up in front of the big rock and sat beside her best friend, Meadowkit. "Hey Meadow...paw!!" She snook up behind her and yelled in her ear. Meadowpaw jumped and landed on her face in the dirt she stood up with dirt all over her face. "Gee I didn't mean for you to get all scared. You said you didn't get scared and you are alert I was just testing." Moonkit said and started to shuffle her paws. "Sorry don't get mad a me please." "I would attack you if we weren't being apprenticed in like a minute." Meadowkit said. "And by attack I mean play and of course i'm not ganna get mad! Your my best friend." Meadowkit started cleaning. "Ok thanks." Moonkit said relieved. The ceremony started, Moonpaw looked back at her mom. ''"I will miss sleeping in the nursery." ''she thought. She looked up at Fuzzystar as the ceremony started. ---- The next day Moonpaw and Meadowpaw where out in the forest learning about the borders and seeing them with their mentors Leaffall and Springwater. "Ok This is our last border we will learn about." Leaffall said. "The last border we will learn about? The last border there is to learn about!" Springwater said to Leaffall. "Yeah so." Leaffall said "So? They could of thought there was more borders when there isn't!" Springwater said. "Yes I said so." Leaffall said. They agured and argued. "Can we go?" Meadowpaw asked. Leaffall and Springwater looked at her. "Yes!" they both said and started arguing again. Meadowpaw and Moonpaw played till dark then they went to the camp and went to sleep in the apprentice's den. Chapter 2 It has been a moon since Moonpaw and Meadowpaw were made apprentices. Moonpaw walked with her mentor Springwater to the training hollow to meet Meadowpaw and her mentor. Once they got there Moonpaw looked at Meadowpaw. "Hey Meadow!" Moonpaw said happlly. "Hey Moonpaw we have to fight each other today." Medaowpaw announced. "Yes but claws sheathed." Leaffall said. "Now fight!" Springwater yowled at them. Right when she said that both the young apprentices charged at each other, there heads hit each others. "Ow!" I complained. "Uh well try again and don't charge at the same time." My mentor said madly and suprised. I charged at Meadowpaw but Meadowpaw moved out of the way too fast. I fell on the ground, then Meadowpaw pounced on me. "Ha!" Meadowpaw said. We both got up and looked at our mentors. "Ok dismissed." Leaffall said. We both walked away. We walked far out into the forest without a word. "What is wrong with you?" Meadowpaw growled at me. "You pounced at me when I was pouncing at you!" "I didn't know you were going to pounce too." I said madly. "And why are you so mad at me right now? I'm sorry." "It's because you like a cat from a different clan!" She said. "Ok i'm sorry too. Lets just forget about this." Category:Fanic Category:Moonrise Series Category:Blue Spark's Pages